


Now ~ Prinxiety

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: In a homophobic world, Virgil and Roman have to slip away and steal moments alone, constantly in fear of getting caught. This is a snippet of the world they live in...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Now ~ Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I see you've found my fanfic! This is my first SS fanfic and if I'm completely honest and I'm quite proud of it :3 This is set in a homophobic AU so expect angst, and..... yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Virgil stood under the apple tree, behind the four walls of shrubs and bushes and waited for his prince. Usually around this late hour of midnight, he would be exhausted and tired but excitement and eagerness held his eyelids open since this was a rare occasion where he would be able to spend time with Roman. 

They first met each other during Sunday Mass at their local church. He had unknowingly been catching Virgil's attention every week and Roman usually sat at the front whilst he sat from behind, making it easy for him to stare for the whole hour. Then, one fateful day, Roman turned around and their eyes locked; they became enamoured by each other and the world around them froze for a split-second to allow the two a moment of subtle ecstasy. After the mass, they exchanged numbers and their relationship only grew from there. 

They had more in common than they knew and discovered that they even worked at the same theatre; Roman was an actor and Virgil worked backstage. They seized every opportunity they had to share stolen kisses behind closed doors and fallen curtains and boy, was it, in Roman's words "ridiculously romantic" whenever they did.

Now, tonight was a rare occasion for them as they managed to find free time in their busy schedules to sneak away from reality's watchful eye. Suddenly, Virgil heard rustling behind the bushes. He stood up, his heart speeding up faster by the second and suddenly halting as his gaze met that of his love's. The two men stood still as statues from shock and joy for a few seconds before lunging and embracing each other lovingly and tears spilled everywhere.

Not a second after they pulled away from the hug, Roman quickly leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend square on the lips. Virgil smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as Roman ran his fingers through the emo's hair. The kiss was passionate, stained with salty tears of joy and lasted for a few beautiful minutes. They eventually pulled away and grinned at each other and Roman let out a hearty laugh before they returned to the hug. 

It had been far too long.

They moved over from underneath the apple tree to the grass and Roman sat on the ground beneath the stars whilst Virgil laid down and leaned his head on his lap. The two started their conversations, informing each other about their lives and slyly and frequently slipping in flirtatious banter in the conversations. 

The silver jewels above danced for their small audience and Roman soon joined his beloved on the grass and stargazed with him. He intertwined his fingers with Virgil's causing him to shudder at the sudden contact. He had forgotten how soft Roman's skin was and how gentle and safe it felt to hold his hand.  
"You what's know the most vivid memory I have of this place?" Roman's question snapped Virgil out of his reminiscent trance.  
"What?"  
He turned around to lay on his stomach, Virgil following his actions, and pointed to apple tree.  
"Our first kiss there," he turned his head and as the blues met the browns, Roman offered a warm smile towards his love. Virgil returned it and placed a soft, sweet kiss to his boyfriend's tender lips.

But something wasn't right.

"Virgil, my love," Roman cupped his face and stared intently into the cinnamon brown marbles the world called eyes, "What's wrong? I could feel the sadness you masked with a kiss."  
Virgil looked down then turned around back to facing the twinkling stars above, "I just... couldn't help but think of Patton and Logan."

Silence blanketed them both and Roman turned around to lie on his back again too. He searched for Virgil's hand and held it comfortingly.  
"I just... why are they there? They're being punished for simply being who they are? It's bullshit. It's not right. I don't... I don't... I... I just miss them... so... much." Tears began welling up in Virgil's eyes and his voice started breaking, shattering Roman as he watched the scene before him unfold. He pulled Virgil to sit up and held him, trying to comfort him but soon he started crying too. In all honesty, he had no idea what to say since he'd be lying if he said that they were okay when there was a high possibility that they weren't, so he only held his fragile boyfriend who sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

They cried for a while at the thought of missing their closest friends and when things had slowly calmed down, Roman held Virgil's cheek. Both men's eyes were red from crying.  
"I miss them too. So much. Just thinking of what they could be going through makes me sick. I don't understand how their parents could do that. But..... what can we do?"  
They hung their heads in defeat and pressed their foreheads against each other.

Roman eventually looked up, lifted Virgil's chin and forced a smile.  
"At least we have each other."  
Virgil's eyes started to fill with even more tears and he lunged forward, embracing his boyfriend in a tight hug, desperately wishing to never be given a reason to let go. 

The walls of bushes concealed them from the cruel world outside and allowed them to have these incredibly precious few robbed moments together. These inanimate groups of leaves seemed to be the only things in the world who spared sympathy for the boys.

All Roman and Virgil wanted to do, was be with each other, all day, all night. To love each other without fear and be accepted for simply being themselves. 

But they were two rainbows in a black and white world.

If they dared to be themselves, they would find themselves in the same situation as their best friends. So they would continue to live in fear and worry, but as long as they had each other... that was all that mattered.

The two slowly broke away from the hug and laid down in the luscious green grass, watching the show the stars hosted for exclusively just for them. Virgil rested on Roman's chest and their fingers were intertwined together once more. He released a contented sigh and absorbed the scenery. Yes, they would eventually have to return to their dreaded reality and yes, it may be months before they would be able to share a moment like this again, but at least they had now, and now was all that mattered.  
"Virgil, promise me," Roman looked down to the only person who seemed to give a damn about him, "That whatever happens, whatever shit they throw at us, however big the rocks they will chuck at us, you will never give up fighting."  
Virgil smiled reassuringly,

"I promise."


End file.
